Cadeau
by Auvi
Summary: Un petit épilogue slash pour ma fic Mémoire vive et disque dur, ça vous dit ?


**Titre : Cadeau (bon, alors, à l'origine, le titre, c'était la date d'anniversaire de ma soeurette qui m'avait commandé un slash (y en a qui demande des CD, Saschka, elle, elle demande du slash) et donc, j'avais fait appel à une autre bêta pour ne pas faire travailler ma soeur sur son propre cadeau. La date d'anniv de Saschka ? Mi septembre. Vous commencez à voir qui j'ai pu solliciter pour me relire ?)**

**Résumé : Épilogue slash pour « Mémoire vive et disque dur » Si, si rappelez-vous, je vous l'avait promis, il y a 3 mois.**

**Genre : Slash, romance, voir guimauve trèèès chamallow (désolée) Ah, et méfiez-vous aussi des attaques de mouettes lyriques...**

**Pairing : c'est un cadeau pour Saschka, donc Mc Shepp**

**Saison : courant saison 2**

**Bêta lectrice : Alhenorr (Cf note sur le titre) Mais non, Alhenorr, on t'en veux pas, on est tellement contentes que tu sois à nouveau parmi nous, alors : arrête de culpabiliser ! Et encore MERCI**

**Rating : K**

**Note 1 : c'est mon premier slash, il dort depuis un bout dans mon PC, et plus je le relis, moins il me plait. J'ai failli faire des coupes impressionnantes, mais finalement, je vous laisse la version originale.**

**Note 2 : Souvenez-vous de l'histoire : nous avons laissé nos héros au moment où Rodney et Radek sortaient de deux mois de coma. **

**Dédicace : à ma soeur adorée. Vous me direz, c'est facile, j'en ai qu'une. Et bien, non, c'est pas toujours évident de s'entendre avec sa soeur. On a pas toujours été aussi proches. Mais aujourd'hui, on est inséparables (malgré la distances, oui, oui) et comme on ne le dis jamais assez aux gens qui nous sont proches : Petite Soeur, je t'aime !**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Il était tiré d'affaire. Une fois de plus, la chance avait tourné en faveur du Canadien. Cela faisait de John le plus heureux des hommes. Mais, s'il était heureux, pourquoi ce sentiment de malaise ? Depuis qu'il avait vu McKay sortir du coma, il traînait cette sensation de mal être alors qu'il aurait du se réjouir pour son ami. Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. D'ici quelques jours, Beckett autoriserait de nouveau Rodney à partir en mission.

Oui, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Ils franchiraient la porte des étoiles, McKay se plaindrait de tout et de rien, Ronon et Teyla souriraient intérieurement, et lui, il chercherait le meilleur moyen de faire enrager son scientifique.

_Ton scientifique ?_

Depuis quand McKay appartenait-il à quelqu'un ? Il n'aimerait certainement pas ça, et encore moins venant de la part de Sheppard.

Ça serait difficile de repartir en mission comme avant. Cette fois, ils étaient passés à deux doigts du désastre. Il avait cru ne jamais plus revoir Rodney. Et depuis qu'il recroisait à nouveau le Canadien dans les couloirs de la cité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste. Comme si quelque chose entre eux s'était brisée. Mais quoi ? Il l'avait veillé, tous les jours. Oui, tous les jours il était allé s'asseoir près de lui, lui avait tenu la main, en priant pour qu'un jour, elle se remette à danser devant lui, alors que McKay tenterait de lui expliquer une de ces nombreuses théories incompréhensibles.

Mais c'était fini maintenant. McKay était vivant et en bonne santé.

Et s'en était fini des moments passés seul avec lui.

_John, comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ?! Comment peux-tu réellement souhaiter voir ton ami à l'article de la mort, juste pour pouvoir lui tenir la main ?_

Parce qu'il en avait besoin.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'il était réveillé. Quatre jours, et déjà Sheppard ne supportait plus d'avoir perdu ces moments d'intimité.

_D'intimité ? Tu débloques mon pauvre vieux._

Mais c'était pourtant bien de ça qu'il s'agissait. Et d'ailleurs, depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, John n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller le voir. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver face à lui sans pouvoir le toucher. C'était trop dur.

Brian.

Pourquoi le visage de Brian venait-il d'apparaître devant ses yeux ? Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il ne savait même pas s'il était en vie.

Brian. Son idole. Son frère. En fait, son cousin, mais il était plus âgé que John et ce dernier lui vouait une véritable adoration.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il le surprenne, un soir, en ville, en train d'embrasser un autre homme. John était sortit accompagné de ses amis du lycée. Il avait 16 ans. Et tous ses soi-disant amis s'étaient mis à se moquer ouvertement de Brian. Les insultes fusaient. Et John n'avait rien fait pour défendre son cousin. Rien. Il était trop choqué pour ça.

Le lendemain, Brian était venu le voir chez lui. John était resté distant et froid. Son cousin lui expliqua qu'il était venu lui dire au revoir. Ils habitaient une petite ville. La rumeur avait déjà circulé et atteint les parents de Brian. Qui avaient très mal pris la nouvelle. Brian lui raconta qu'il partait pour Los Angeles. Son ami avait trouvé du travail là-bas et ses parents l'ayant jeté dehors, il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait bien le retenir ici. John n'avait rien dit. Il était déçu. Son grand frère lui avait menti, et maintenant, il l'abandonnait. Brian voulut le serrer dans ses bras pour lui dire adieu, mais John s'était dérobé. Alors Brian était partit sur ces dernières paroles :

« On n'aime pas un corps, Johnny, on aime une personne. Le jour ou tu auras trouvé la bonne personne, tu me comprendras peut être. »

Pourquoi repenser à ça maintenant ? Il n'était pas gay.

_Non, juste amoureux de mon coéquipier. Nuance._

Difficile de se mentir à soi même. Oui, il éprouvait des sentiments pour Rodney McKay. Lui, un homme, il était attiré par un autre homme. (1)

Cela faisait maintenant un bon moment qu'il était là, sur ce balcon, à ruminer. Il prit soudain sa décision : il allait parler à McKay. Il le devait. Parce qu'il ne supporterait pas de partir en mission avec lui comme si de rien n'était. C'était tout simplement au-dessus de ses forces. Alors il irait voir Rodney et lui dirait qu'il ne pouvait plus faire partie de l'équipe. De son équipe. Parce que cela serait trop douloureux de devoir le voir tous les jours sans même pouvoir le toucher. Il préférait encore ne plus le voir du tout.

Et c'est d'un pas décidé qu'il prit la direction des quartiers du canadien.

**OooOOOoooOOOooo**

McKay entra dans l'infirmerie, résigné. Carson exigeait qu'ils passent le voir tous les jours, Radek et lui, depuis qu'ils étaient réveillés. Cependant, le dit Carson n'ayant rien pu faire pour les sortir du coma plus tôt, Rodney ne voyait vraiment pas ce que sa science vaudou pouvait bien lui apporter, maintenant qu'il était parfaitement rétabli. Il avait donc tenté de se soustraire à ces obligations mais l'Écossais lui était tombé dessus à la première visite manquée. Et si Carson avait écouté, amusé, la tirade de son ami sur l'absence de rigueur scientifique de la médecine, le docteur Beckett, lui, avait été parfaitement clair : pas de visites médicales, pas de missions sur le terrain. Rodney avait donc bien été obligé de céder.

Après avoir subit tout un tas d'examens destinés à rassurer Carson sur son état de santé, Rodney vit qu'il s'inquiétait de quelque chose. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander si ses analyses étaient si alarmantes que ça car le médecin le prit de vitesse :

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort, mon ami. Venez donc avec moi.

Rodney n'eut pas le temps de protester : la perspicacité légendaire du Highlander venait encore une fois de frapper. Sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouva assis sur une des chaises du bureau de Carson, ce dernier prenant place à côté de lui en le fixant, attendant patiemment sans rien dire.

- Vous vous inquiétez pour rien, dit Rodney sur un ton agacé. Je vais bien. Mes analyses sont bonnes, non ?

Ce satané Écossais commençait à lui faire peur : y avait-il quelque chose d'anormal ?

- Pour être bonnes, oui, elles sont bonnes, répondit Carson. Jamais on ne pourrait croire que vous venez de passer près de deux mois dans le coma. Mais ce n'est pas pour votre santé physique que je m'inquiète, continua-t-il en se penchant vers son ami. L'accident, la mort de Tarcos, ça fait beaucoup à digérer.

Un sourire sarcastique étira les lèvres du canadien.

- Quoi ? Vous allez me dire d'aller voir Kate Heightmeyer ?

Carson continua d'afficher un air soucieux :

- Vous devriez en parler. Je sais que vous vous entendiez très bien avec Tarcos. Vous devez vous sentir un peu seul depuis sa disparition.

- Peut être.

Rodney prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre :

- Ne me prenez pas pour un fou, il est venu me voir. Il va bien, il a fait l'ascension. Certes, son départ m'a touché mais…

- Mais quoi, alors ?

Rodney détourna les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. C'était tellement... tellement quoi ? Gênant ? Non, il n'avait pas honte... mais comment savoir ce que Carson en penserait ?

- Rodney, nous sommes amis. Vous savez que je serais toujours là pour vous. Et les autres aussi. Nous avons tous eu si peur de vous avoir perdu…

- Les autres, parlons-en !

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Carson, étonné.

- Tout le monde s'est montré très gentil envers moi. Elizabeth, Teyla, vous, même Ronon est venu me voir après que j'ai repris connaissance. Mais je n'ai pas vu l'ombre d'un colonel Sheppard.

L'Écossais parut surpris :

- Vraiment ? Il n'est pas venu ? Il était pourtant là tous les jours quand vous étiez inconscient.

Le regard de McKay s'illumina :

- C'est vrai ? Vous ne dites pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?

- Pas du tout ! Je le revois encore, effondré, vous tenant la main et murmurant des mots que je n'entendais pas.

- Alors, il s'inquiétait pour moi ?

- Mais bien sûr ! Comment avez-vous pu en douter ? Il est votre ami, non ?

Rodney répondit d'une toute petite voix :

- Je n'en étais plus très sûr depuis ces derniers temps.

- Rodney ! Vous faites partie de la même équipe. Je suis persuadé qu'il éprouve une grande amitié pour vous.

- Je l'aime, souffla Rodney.

Carson resta un moment sans voix. Il voulut dire quelque chose quand McKay reprit :

- Ne me demandez pas de répéter, vous avez très bien entendu.

Le Canadien vint planter son regard dans celui de son ami :

- Je vous choque ?

- Rodney, bien sûr que non ! Après l'incident entre Tarcos et Radek, je pensais avoir déjà montré que j'étais ouvert d'esprit.

- C'est vrai, sourit le scientifique.

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler. Le silence n'était pas gêné, ils avaient juste besoin chacun d'un peu de temps pour analyser ce que l'autre venait de lui apprendre.

_Il est venu me voir tous les jours !_ Rodney se retenait à grand peine de sauter de joie.

- Rodney ? Vous n'avez jamais rien dit au colonel, je suppose ?

- Non ! dit-il précipitamment. Je sais qu'il ne partage pas les mêmes attirances que moi. Je suis d'ailleurs le premier surpris à être attiré par lui. J'étais persuadé de n'aimer que les femmes, avant de le rencontrer.

Carson sourit et vint poser une main sur celle de son ami :

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous conseiller. Peut être devriez-vous tout de même lui parler. Au moins pour mettre au clair votre amitié. Je crains fort que ce ne soit la seule chose qu'il veuille bien partager avec vous. Mais ça me paraît déjà énorme, non ?

- Vous avez sans doute raison. Je vais aller le voir.

Il se leva d'un bon, un grand sourire éclairant son visage.

- Je vais même y aller tout de suite !

Carson n'eut le temps de rien dire, Rodney était déjà partit. Il se demanda s'il avait bien fait de pousser son ami à aller parler à Sheppard. Il craignait fort que l'expression de joie qui ornait le visage du Canadien en sortant de son bureau ne se transforme prochainement en une grande tristesse. Qui savait comment le colonel réagirait si Rodney lui avouait ce qu'il ressentait vraiment ?

**OooOOOoooOOOooo**

Rodney marchait d'un pas vif en direction des quartiers du colonel Sheppard.

_Tous les jours ! Tous les jours, il est venu. Il me tenait la main !_

Cette fois, Rodney voulait en finir. Que le colonel John Sheppard l'aime ou pas, il devait lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait. La vie était trop courte, Tarcos le lui avait parfaitement démontré. Et il était prêt à assumer les conséquences d'une telle déclaration.

Il était devant la porte du colonel. Il frappa mais personne ne répondit. Il sentit toute sa belle résolution retomber comme un soufflé trop cuit. Était-ce un signe qu'il ne devait pas parler à John ?

_Depuis quand tu crois aux signes, toi ?_

C'est vrai ça, un scientifique ne s'intéresse qu'aux faits. Et les faits disaient : repasse plus tard. Tout simplement.

Il prit alors la direction de ses quartiers.

**OooOOOoooOOOooo**

McKay n'était pas dans ses quartiers.La déception de John était au-delà des motsIl espérait tellement pouvoir tout régler ce soir… Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand il vit quelqu'un arriver.

Rodney.

Le Canadien tourna dans le couloir menant à ses appartements. Tiens, il y avait quelqu'un devant sa porte.

John ?

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un long moment. Le silence se fit un peu pesant, avant que le scientifique n'ouvre la porte de ses quartiers, en disant au colonel, d'un air faussement détaché qui masquait mal sa nervosité :

- Sheppard. Vous tombez bien. Je voulais justement... je voulais vous voir. Vous entrez une minute ?

Entrer, dans ses quartiers ? Ça méritait réflexion. Puis John considéra le couloir où ils se trouvaient et jugea que, finalement, il vaudrait mieux qu'ils aient leur petite conversation en privé. Il répondit avec un sourire un peu crispé.

- Avec plaisir, Rodney. Moi aussi, il faut que je vous parle.

Cependant, il hésita une fraction de seconde, avant de suivre Rodney.

Le militaire mit, pour la première fois, les pieds dans la chambre de Rodney. Elle ressemblait à son occupant : ordonnée et égocentrique. Son regard s'était posé sur le mur où McKay avait accroché tous les diplômes qu'il avait reçus. Il allait sortir une réplique bien sarcastique sur le cadre représentant Rodney tenant un de ses diplômes, mais quelque chose le retint. Ce n'était clairement pas un bon début pour ce … pour ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Rodney était quelque peu ému : c'était la première fois que John venait chez lui. Celui-ci regardait son « mur des diplômes », un sourcil relevé, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il se sentit soudain très bête.

_Concentre-toi Rodney. N'oublie pas ta belle résolution. Dis-lui !_

- Colonel ? John se tourna vers lui. Carson m'a apprit que vous êtes venu me voir tous les jours, quand j'étais inconscient.

John ne répondit rien. Mais il y avait quelque chose de changé dans son regard. Rodney ne sut déterminer quoi, mais cela s'y trouvait, il en était certain. Il reprit :

- Je voulais vous remercier et vous dire que cela me touchait beaucoup.

Le Canadien aurait voulu s'avancer vers le colonel, mais il n'osa pas.

Alors, il savait. Merci Carson ! Mais Sheppard ne put déterminer si cela le dérangeait ou pas. Il prit une profonde inspiration et fit quelques pas en direction de Rodney :

- J'ai eu très peur de vous perdre, McKay.

Et zut ! Il avait la voix qui tremblait. Mckay s'en était rendu compte, c'était certain.

Le scientifique fut surpris : il rêvait oula voix du colonel tremblait ? Serait-il possible que ? Non, ça serait trop beau. Il s'avança néanmoins vers le militaire, réduisant encore plus l'espace qui les séparait. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Et alors, qu'avez-vous ressenti ?

Le ton de sa voix était bien plus dur qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Il vit John se raidir :

- A votre avis, McKay, qu'est-ce que ça fait de perdre son meilleur ami ?

L'intonation était sèche, Sheppard avait planté son regard dans celui de McKay. Ce dernier sentit une vague de remords l'envahir. Il aurait voulu pouvoir rembobiner la scène et tout recommencer. Ça ne se passait pas du tout comme il l'avait prévu !

Malgré tout, il devait faire quelque chose. Sa main se leva doucement et vint se poser sur la joue du colonel. Et il attendit sa réaction.

Le militaire ne bougea tout d'abord pas. Pas de réaction. Ni de retrait, ni de dégoût. Pas de réaction tout court.

Sheppard sentit la main de Rodneyse poser sur sa joue. Était-ce possible ? Ne rêvait-il pas ? Au début, il ne sut trop quoi faire. Puis, sans plus réfléchir, il posa sa propre main sur celle de McKay, faisant glisser ses doigts sur les siens. Il ferma les yeux et resserra son emprise sur cette main offerte.

McKay cru s'évanouir de joie : John répondait à sa caresse. Il sentait ses doigts enlacer les siens et le vit fermer les yeux.

Le colonel amena la main de Rodney sur sa bouche, posa des lèvres brûlantes sur sa paume et rouvrit les yeux.Le Canadien n'avait pas protesté. Au contraire, il n'avait jamais paru aussi heureux. Une douce chaleur envahit le corps de John. Il sourit et Rodney lui rendit son sourire.

C'était le moment ou jamais. Rodney le comprit et encadra le visage du colonel de ses deux mains. Il inclina légèrement la tête et ferma les yeux, laissant délibérément le soin à John de combler la distance qui les séparait.

Il ne voulait pas que leur premier baiser fût un baiser volé.

Sheppard sentit Rodney s'approcher et ferma lui aussi les yeux. Mais le baiser ne venait pas. Qu'attendait McKay ? Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du Canadien contre lui, mais il ne sentait toujours pas ses lèvres. Il se décida alors à agir, avant que cette situation ne le rende complètement fou. Il s'avança et posa ses mains dans le dos de Rodney tandis que ses lèvres frôlaient celles du scientifique.

Rodney crut défaillir. Il avait sur ses lèvres celles brûlantes de l'homme qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde.

Ils se découvrirent mutuellement, lentement. Puis Rodney en voulut plus et de sa langue, caressa les lèvres du colonel. Celles-ci lui livrèrent enfin passage vers un monde de douceur et de chaleur.

Et leur premier baiser devint passion.

Ils se séparèrent enfin, à regret, comme pour pouvoir juger de la réaction de l'autre, se dévisageant longuement. Aucun des deux ne savaient quoi dire. Ce fut finalement McKay qui brisa le silence :

- Vous, enfin, nous…je veux dire…tu…

- Le grand McKay qui cherche ses mots, c'est du jamais vu !

- Ne te moque pas !

Mais Rodney n'était pas vexé : il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de moquerie dans la voix du colonel. Juste l'énoncé d'une évidence : John lui faisait perdre ses moyens.

Les mains de McKay quittèrent le visage de John pour partir explorer le corps du militaire. Sheppard hésita un instant avant de rendre caresse pour caresse à Rodney. Ce dernier se demanda combien de temps encore ses jambes allaient pouvoir le porter. Il se sentait basculer dans un état second à chaque baiser qu'il recevait. Ses mains qui s'étaient glissées sous le T-shirt de John exploraient en détail le torse du militaire. Ce dernier s'écarta alors un instant, le temps d'ôter ce vêtement indésirable.

Rodney resta un moment immobile : il était si…beau, si… parfait. Tout le contraire de lui. (2)

Sheppard voulu lui enlever également son T-shirt bleu scientifique mais Rodney l'en empêcha. John eut un regard étonné et lui demanda doucement :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rodney ?

- Rien, rien… c'est juste que…

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille trop loin ? John sourit. Rassure-toi, je ne me sens pas prêt non plus à…

- Ce n'est pas ça…Je veux dire, tu es tellement…les yeux du scientifique fixaient son torse. Tu es si…parfait. Et moi, je suis tellement…

Sheppard cru que son cœur allait manquer un battement. Rodney avait honte de se montrer à lui ! Pire, il avait…peur ?

_Mais pourq…_

Soudain, toutes les fois où il avait raillé le scientifique quant à sa manie de manger en permanence lui revinrent à l'esprit. Rodney était complexé par son physique, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru, mais le plus terrible, c'est qu'il en était le responsable.

- Rodney, je…

Mais quoi dire ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait comme il était ?

_Aimer, John ? _

Peut être un peu tôt pour parler du grand amour, mais oui, il aimait cet homme. Et il comprit qu'aucune parole ne parviendrait à rassurer McKay. Il allait devoir lui prouver que tout cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance.

Il prit délicatement le visage de Rodney dans ses mains et lui donna un baiser très tendre. Il sentit alors le scientifique fondre littéralement dans ses bras. Il l'attira doucement à lui et l'entraîna vers le lit.

Ils reprirent lentement leur exploration mutuelle. Puis, peu à peu, leur étreinte devint plus passionnée. John glissa ses mains sur le torse de Rodney qui laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Il se redressa alors pour ôter enfin son T-shirt. Il guetta, inquiet, la réaction de John. Celui-ci vint poser des lèvres fiévreuses sur la poitrine du scientifique qui s'abandonna complètement aux caresses de son amant.

Ils restèrent là, à se découvrir tendrement. Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole. Plus tard. Plus tard, ils auraient le temps d'analyser tout ça. Mais pour le moment, seul comptait l'instant présent.

Le sommeil les surprit tard dans la soirée, intimement enlacés.

**OooOOOoooOOOooo**

McKay se réveilla alors qu'il manquait de tomber de son lit.

_Mais qu'est-ce que…_

Ah, oui, c'est vrai, il n'était pas seul. Et un lit une place, c'est vraiment petit pour deux.

Il faisait encore nuit. Mais la lune brillait sur Atlantis ce soir là et elle lui permit d'observer en détail le corps endormi à ses côtés.

Il sourit béatement. Depuis combien de temps rêvait-il de cet instant ? Depuis près de deux ans en fait. Il ne saurait dire à quel moment il était tombé amoureux, mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il en avait pris conscience sur la planète près de laquelle ils avaient découvert le satellite ancien. L'inquiétude, non, la frayeur qu'il avait ressentie en sachant John seul face à un Wraith littéralement mort de faim lui avait fait réaliser que Sheppard représentait bien plus qu'un collègue pour lui.

Le colonel bougea dans son sommeil, arrachant Rodney à ses souvenirs. Le Canadien ne se lassait pas de le regarder. Il voulait pouvoir graver dans son esprit le moindre détail de son corps. Il devait en profiter maintenant. Demain matin, il devrait faire comme si de rien n'était. Comme si tout était comme avant. Sauf que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Pas après cette nuit.

Ils allaient devoir faire très attention. Oh, il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis pour leurs amis : Carson savait déjà pour lui et les autres ne leur causeraient jamais de tort. Au pire, ils seraient juste un peu surpris. Rodney savait qu'ils pourraient les mettre au courant quand ils se sentiraient prêts. Le véritable problème se situerait du côté des militaires. De Caldwell, pour être précis. Ce dernier n'attendait qu'un seul faux pas de Sheppard pour lui prendre sa place. Le Canadien pesta une fois de plus contre l'armée américaine : les militaires américains avaient le droit d'être gay à condition que cela ne se sache pas. Sinon, ils étaient purement et simplement mis à la porte. Du grand n'importe quoi !

- Rodney ? Ça ne va pas ?

McKay sursauta. Il n'avait pas vu que le colonel s'était réveillé.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Quand John ouvrit les yeux, il vit deux grandes flaques bleues qui le regardaient. Mais, juste au-dessus, une barre d'anxiété marquait le front de son scientifique. Il s'inquiéta de ce qui pouvait perturber son amant et lui demanda si quelque chose n'allait pas. Rodney sursauta :

- Oh, tu ne dors plus ? Désolé, c'est moi qui t'ai réveillé ?

John s'appuya sur son avant-bras :

- Non. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, toi.

John posa son autre main sur le visage de Rodney qui répondit :

- Non, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Si, je m'inquiète, justement.

- Il ne faut pas. Je pensais juste à Calwell. Et à ce qu'il ferait s'il apprenait pour nous deux.

La même barre qui ornait le visage de Rodney quelques instants plus tôt vint se plaquer sur le front du colonel Sheppard.

- Ah.

Il se redressa et s'assit dans le lit.

- Nous devrons simplement être prudents, Rodney. Aucune marque d'affection en public, aucune allusion, si infime soit-elle.

- Je sais, dit Rodney dans un souffle.

John en eut le cœur brisé. Il attira Rodney à lui et lui murmura qu'il était sincèrement désolé. McKay lui répondit que ça n'était pas grave et l'embrassa doucement.

Leur baiser s'accompagna bien vite d'une multitude de caresses qui firent tomber au sol les derniers vestiges de vêtements qu'ils portaient encore. Leurs dernières réticences et leurs dernières hésitations prirent le même chemin, les deux hommes ayant décidé d'un tacite accord qu'ils se devaient de savourer cette nuit, leur première, comme si elle devait être la dernière. Chacun à tour de rôle, ils s'abandonnèrent à l'autre, le laissant lui prouver sa passion pour lui. Encore et encore. Et quand leurs corps crièrent enfin grâce, ils s'embrassèrent encore longuement, pour que cette nuit ne s'arrête jamais.

Morphée finit malgré tout par les accueillir dans son royaume alors que la nuit palissait.

Mais la lune d'Atlantis tenait bon : elle voulait encore briller, pour veiller les amants endormis.

Tant qu'elle serait là, dans le ciel, visible, il ferait encore nuit. La nuit, c'était son royaume, et elle savait qu'elle seule aurait le privilège d'accueillir l'amour des deux hommes.

Elle ne pourrait rien contre les épreuves qu'ils ne manqueraient pas d'affronter. Mais elle pouvait bien leur accorder encore un petit peu de répit. Ça, elle pouvait le faire.

Alors elle se mit à briller plus fort…

**Fin.**

**Ou comment se noyer dans une fontaine où on avait juré de ne pas boire.**

**Alhenorr, tu cherches toujours le lemon ? Je te rappelle que cette fic était un cadeau pour ma soeur. Je sais pas si tu as un frère ou une soeur (vu que t'es Tatie...) mais tu te vois écrire un lemon pour ta soeur ou ton frère ?**

1. Rendons à César ce qui appartient à César : cette phrase m'a été plus qu'inspiré par un passage de "Cinq psychanalyses" de Freud : "Moi (un homme) je l'aime lui, un homme" Dans ce passage, Freud n'avoue pas qu'il est homosexuel, mais démontre que les personnes paranoïaques (par exemple un homme jaloux, au sens psychiatrique du terme) seraient en fait des personnes projetant sur les autres les désirs homosexuels qu'ils refoulent. Si c'est Freud qui le dit...

2. Sur les conseils avisés de ma bêta, j'ai un peu modifié ce passage pour ne pas me faire trop lyncher. Je n'ai jamais dit que Rodney n'était pas beau, mais juste qu'il était complexé. Que celle qui n'a jamais été complexée par son physique me jette la première pierre...


End file.
